


Bei Regelmäßiger Wartung (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flausch, Hurt/Comfort, Küsse, M/M, Nach dem Fegefeuer, Schmalz, Staffel Pr8
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es dauert nicht lange, bis Cas wieder so aussieht, wie im Fegefeuer.</p>
<p>Es ist keine drastische Veränderung, nur eine allmähliche Tendenz zurück zu seinem vorherigen, zerzausten Zustand, und Dean wäre es wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn Cas nicht ein paar Tage weg gewesen wäre.</p>
<p>Aber als er Cas das nächste Mal sieht, fällt es Dean ins Auge, dieser Anblick ungepflegter Zerknitterung: der faltige Trenchcoat, das zerknüllte Hemd, bei dem die oberen Knöpfe offen sind, die Stoppeln auf seinem Gesicht, die langsam eher nach Vollbart als nach einem Dreitagebart aussehen.</p>
<p>„Er braucht eine Gattin“, sagt Mrs Tate vorwurfsvoll zu Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bei Regelmäßiger Wartung (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with regular maintenance.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604123) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Es dauert nicht lange, bis Cas wieder so aussieht, wie im Fegefeuer.

Es ist keine drastische Veränderung, nur eine allmähliche Tendenz zurück zu seinem vorherigen, zerzausten Zustand, und Dean wäre es wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn Cas nicht ein paar Tage weg gewesen wäre.

Aber als er Cas das nächste Mal sieht, fällt es Dean ins Auge, dieser Anblick ungepflegter Zerknitterung: der faltige Trenchcoat, das zerknüllte Hemd, bei dem die oberen Knöpfe offen sind, die Stoppeln auf seinem Gesicht, die langsam eher nach Vollbart als nach einem Dreitagebart aussehen.

„Er braucht eine Gattin“, sagt Mrs Tate vorwurfsvoll zu Dean.

Sie seufzt mit den Händen auf den Wangen und Dean muss Worte runter schlucken, die darum betteln, von seiner Zunge rollen dürfen, und auffällig klingen wie: _Oh nein, das tut er nich’, Lady_.

„Und Sie wären wahrscheinlich die erste, die sich bewirbt“, knurrt Dean stattdessen und er will verdammt sein, wenn da nicht ein neckendes Glitzern in ihren Augen ist.

„Oh nein“, antwortet Mrs Tate und lächelt hoch zu Cas. „Mit so viel Frau, wie ich es bin, kommt er gar nicht zurecht“, sagt sie süffisant und als Cas Anzeichen vager Besorgnis zeigt, denkt Dean, dass er dieser Einschätzung zustimmt.

„Er sieht aus, als könnte er eine warme Mahlzeit vertragen“, fügt sie kritisch hinzu und schaut Dean an, als erwarte sie, dass _er_ Cas eine besorge.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs Tate“, sagt Cas und sie schüttelt ernst den Kopf, als habe Cas sie in irgendeiner wichtigen Hinsicht tief enttäuscht, und tätschelt seine Hand.

Später jedoch begutachtet Dean Cas vorsichtig an.

Er beginnt, weniger nach heiligem Steuerberater auszusehen, sondern eher wie eine Art engelhafter Vagabund, und zum ersten Mal bemerkt Dean den klaffenden Unterschied zwischen dem jetzigen Zustand und seiner eigenen, gar nicht so lange zurückliegenden Erinnerung an Emmanuel, einem ordentlich angezogenen, verheirateten Mann in frisch gebügeltem Hemd, mit gekämmten Haaren und sauberer Rasur.

Im Vergleich dazu sieht dieser Cas zerknittert aus, ausgefranst, zerzaust, und plötzlich zieht sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammen, als er sich daran erinnert, wie er Cas entführt hat, ihn mitten in der Nacht wie ein Dieb mitgenommen hat, ihn von der wohl einzigen Person entrückt hat, die sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hat, sich um ihn zu kümmern, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass Cas regelmäßig aß, obwohl er das nicht musste, die wahrscheinlich den Daumen ableckte und damit Schmutz aus seinem Gesicht wischte und dafür sorgte, dass seine Kleidung nicht zerknittert war.

Das plagt ihn und es ist total albern, zu denken, dass sich jemand um Cas kümmern muss. Letzten Endes geht er mit seinem Problem zu Baby.

„Ich bin nich’ für ihn verantwortlich“, knurrt er Baby an, während er unter ihrem Motor liegt, an einem Ort, den selbst Engel des Herrn sich scheuen zu betreten. „Es is nich’ meine Aufgabe, zu schaun, dass er seinen Teller leer isst und ’ne Jacke anzieht, wenn’s draußen kalt is’.“

„Isses _nich’_ “, teilt er Baby mit Nachdruck mit, aber sie scheint nicht überzeugt und Dean kann den nörgligen Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, wenn er genauso viel Zeit und Mühe für Cas aufbringen würde, wie für Baby, Cas vielleicht nicht mehr ständig so sehr nach Vernachlässigung aussehen würde.

Denn es ist mehr als die Knitterkleidung und die Stoppeln, es ist der müde Blick in Cas’ Augen, wie er in die Ferne starrt, als wäre er nicht ganz da, und es ist mehr als seine herabhängenden Schultern, wenn er sich hinsetzt, als ob es zu viel wäre, sich grade und aufrecht hinzusetzen.

Als sie zum Abendessen anhalten, schiebt Dean deswegen ohne große Umschweife seinen Teller in Cas’ Richtung und bemerkt verstohlen, wie Cas’ Blick klar wird und sich auf das fokussiert, was vor ihm auf dem Tisch steht.

„Nimm dir’n paar Pommes“, sagt Dean zu ihm und Cas schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich mu-“, beginnt er, aber Dean unterbricht ihn.

„Ich weiß, dass du nich’ essen musst. Ich weiß, okay?“ sagt er rau. „Mach’s trotzdem. Siehst aus, als könntest du ’ne gute Mahlzeit brauchen“, fügt er zögerlich hinzu.

Sam hebt über seinen Salat hinweg eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe meine Zweifel an deiner Definition einer guten Mahlzeit“, sagt er. „Hol ihm das nächste Mal etwas, das nicht durch die Frittierhölle gegangen ist.“

Cas zögert, aber als Dean den Teller vor ihm stehen lässt, fängt er tatsächlich an zu essen und Dean fühlt sich seltsam zufrieden.

„Das is’ total bescheuert“, sagt er später zu Baby. „Er ist kein Baby. Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Weiß gar nich’, warum alle meinen, ich wär dafür zuständig“, sagt er, aber er glaubt zu wissen warum: Dean ist der einzige, zu dem Cas immer geht, um um Hilfe zu bitten, und vielleicht kann Cas nicht um Hilfe bei der Sache, die ihn zurzeit belastet,bitten, also verhindern die kleinen Dinge, die Dean für ihn tun kann, vielleicht, dass er irgendwann weg vom Fenster ist.

Denn darin, wie verwirrt Cas wirkt, zeigt sich deutlich, wie leicht Dean ihn wieder verlieren könnte, zeigt sich ein Symptom von Cas’ eigener Selbstmissachtung, und Dean kennt das Gefühl, vielleicht besser als irgendwer sonst.

Und dann ist da noch der Gedanke daran, dass, wenn er sich nicht um Cas kümmert, es niemand tut. Und irgendwer muss sich um ihn kümmern, da ist sich Dean plötzlich sicher.

Dean ist damit beschäftigt, über die hoteleigenen letztklassigen Bügelbretter zu fluchen, als Cas auftaucht und nicht besser aussieht, als bei ihrem Besuch im Altersheim, mit seiner schiefen Krawatte und dem zerknitterten Trenchcoat. Cas begutachtet das Bügelbrett interessiert.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du bügeln kannst“, sagt er nachdenklich und Dean kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Irgendwer muss ja dieKlamotten waschen“, sagt er und fährt mit dem Bügeleisen über den Ärmel eines Hemds, „Wir haben keine Zeit, die Dinger zur Reinigung zu bringen. Und ungebügelt kann man sie auch nich’ wegpacken, dann sind sie nämlich zerknittert, wenn wir sie das nächste Mal brauchen.“

Er schaut Cas verstohlen an, wie er da steht mit den Händen in den Taschen seines Trenchcoats, und obwohl Cas nicht direkt dreckig ist, so wie im Fegefeuer, ist er so zerknittert und ungepflegt wie immer und etwas zieht sich in Deans Brust zusammen. Er nimmt das Hemd und hängt es auf einen Bügel.

„Gib her“, blafft er und Cas schaut verwirrt. „Was?“, fragt er und beäugt Dean aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Dean gestikuliert ungeduldig mit den Händen. „Den Trenchcoat. Gib her.“

Cas geht in Abwehrhaltung. „Zu welchem Zweck?“, fragt er und blinzelt Dean an, als hätte der ihn gerade gebeten, einen Striptease hinzulegen.

„Damit ich ihn bügeln kann“, sagt Dean entnervt, „er is’ zerknittert.“

Cas schaut an seinem Mantel hinunter und runzelt sorgenvoll die Stirn. „Ich kann das selbst erledigen, wenn es dich stört“, bietet er an und Dean macht ein entnervtes Geräusch, aber als er sich auf Cas zu bewegt, tritt der tatsächlich mit besorgtem Blick ein Stück zurück.

Dean bleibt sofort stehen. „Hey, is’ schon okay“, sagt er ruhig. „Lass mich das einfach machen, ja?“ bittet er und Cas schaut ihn einen langen Moment lang seltsam an und nickt dann fast unmerklich.

Dean bewegt sich wieder langsam auf Cas zu und legt die Hand auf das Revers des Trenchcoat. Das ist beängstigend intim, er hat Cas noch nie auf diese Art berührt, und Cas braucht sicher keine Hilfe dabei, seinen Mantel auszuziehen, aber Dean hilft ihm trotzdem, indem er die Hände auf Cas’ Schultern legt und den Trenchcoat herunterzieht.

Cas sieht verloren aus, wie er da steht, ohne seinen Mantel und nur in – und Dean kann sich ein Lächeln über die Absurdität nicht verkneifen – nur in seinem Anzug. „Hinsetzen“, befiehlt er und Cas gehorcht, er setzt sich in den Motelsessel und schaut still zu, wie Dean seinen Mantel bügelt.

Dean breitet den Mantel über dem Bügelbrett aus und denkt abwesend: ’Das is’ was, was ich für ihn tun kann. Das is’ was, was ich schon immer für ihn hätte tun können’, und ein Klumpen ist in seinem Hals, wenn er schluckt.

„Jetzt is’ besser“, sagt er leise, als er Cas den Mantel zurückgibt und Cas ihn eingehend begutachtet, bevor er ihn wieder um seine Schultern legt.

Er erwähnt es Baby gegenüber, als er das nächste Mal alleine hinter ihrem Steuer sitzt. „Er sieht besser aus“, berichtet er. „Jedenfalls nich’ mehr wie ein heiliger Penner, sondern eher wie jemand, der einem nich’ völlig am Arsch vorbeigeht“, erzählt er ihr und Baby scheint zufrieden.

Der Mantel bleibt gebügelt, wie Dean später bemerkt. Als er Cas das nächste Mal sieht, ist er nicht wieder in einem Zustand der Unordnung, und das lässt ein irgendwie angenehmes Gefühl in ihm hoch blubbern und vielleicht ist das Gefühl der Grund, warum er sich genötigt fühlt, die Hand auszustrecken und Cas’ Arm zu tätscheln.

„Nett siehste aus“, platzt er heraus, bevor er drüber nachdenken kann und zuckt fast zurück, so peinlich ist es ihm, bis er ein Fast-Lächeln in Cas’ Augen sieht.

„Danke“, sagt Cas ernst und Dean will seine Worte gleich nochmal sagen, nur um nochmal dieses langsame, freudige Lächeln über Cas’ Gesicht wandern zu sehen.

Er diskutiert es mit Baby aus. „Is’ ja nich’ so, als würde er so sonderlich viele Komplimente kriegen“, erklärt er geduldig, als Baby zu Skepsis neigt. „Ich krieg die ständig. Die helfen, weißt du? Ich weiß, dass sie helfen.“

Irgendwer muss ihn zur Kenntnis nehmen, denkt Dean, irgendwer muss ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenken, denn Cas leidet immer noch, ihm geht es ganz und gar nicht besser, egal, wie sehr er Dean vom Gegenteil überzeugen will.

„Irgendwer muss auf ihn aufpassen“, gesteht er Baby. „Dieser Idiot von Engel denkt immer noch, dass er alles verdammt nochmal alleine schaffen muss.“

Und weil anscheinend sonst keiner verfügbar ist, ist Dean derjenige, der aufpasst.

Cas taucht ein paar Tage später wieder auf und obwohl sein Trenchcoat immer noch gebügelt aussieht, wirkt er schwermütig. ‚Ich an seiner Stelle’, denkt Dean plötzlich, ‚ich weiß nich’ – vielleicht wär ich auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft’, denkt er, aber die Art Gesellschaft, an die Dean denkt, kam für Cas nie in Frage, und das ist schon blöd, denkt Dean, denn Cas sieht einfach so traurig aus, und Dean erinnert sich an die Helligkeit in Cas’ Gesicht, die plötzlich auftauchte, als er ihn berührte.

Also versucht er es nochmal, das mit dem Berühren. Der ganze Vorgang lässt seinen Mund trocken werden, aber er macht’s trotzdem, legt vorsichtig einen Arm um Cas’ Schultern, wobei ihm deutlich bewusst ist, dass jeder Moment sein letzter sein könnte, dass Cas ihn jeden Moment in Rauch aufgehen lassen könnte, aber er hält den Atem an und versucht so eine Art Tätscheln auf seinem Rücken.

Cas verspannt sich, aber Dean lässt nicht nach. Er hat das Gefühl sich wahnsinnig ungeschickt anzustellen und Dean denkt, dass er das niemals vor Baby wird rechtfertigen können, aber er macht weiter, denn irgendwie muss er diesen Blick trauriger Betrübnis von Cas’ Gesicht runter kriegen. Und anscheinend funktioniert es, Cas’ Schultern lockern sich langsam.

„Du musst nich’ immer Lone Ranger spielen, weißt du“, sagt Dean unvermittelt, aber als Cas sich anspannt, erklärt er: „Du musst nich’ immer alles selber machen. Du hast doch mich. Und Sam“, fügt er schnell hinzu und Cas’ Schultern entspannen sich.

In der darauffolgenden Zeit versucht Dean bewusst, Cas immer wieder zu berühren.

Eine Menge Konditionierung ist nötig, um Cas an diese neue Art des Umgangs zu gewöhnen. Sie haben einander bisher nie viel berührt und wenn, dann nur an den Schultern, Schultern waren schon immer ungefährlich.

Und Dean hat keine Ahnung, warum er das Gefühl hat, so auf Cas zugehen zu müssen, er weiß nur, dass sich dadurch etwas ändert, die Art, wie er sich gegen Cas’ Schulter lehnt, wenn sie sich unterhalten, wie er ihm sanft den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammt, wenn er einen Witz reißt, wie er seine Finger auf Cas’ Hand liegen lässt, wenn er ihm ein Bier reicht.

Aber solche Dinge funktionieren nicht von heute auf morgen, Cas scheut vor Deans Berührung zurück wie ein aufgeschrecktes Tier, also achtet Dean besonders darauf, jedes mal gegen seine Schulter zu stoßen, wenn er an ihm vorbeigeht, seine Hand ein-, zwei-, dreimal am Tag auf seinen Arm zu legen, bis der Tag kommt, an dem es überhaupt keine große Sache mehr ist, sondern sich natürlich und gut anfühlt, mit der Hand von Cas’ Handgelenk zu seinem Ellenbogen und zurück zu streichen, bis der Tag kommt, an dem Cas ihn nicht mehr aus großen Augen verwundert anschaut, wenn Dean ihn am Arm packt und ihn beim Gehen mitzieht.

Dean bespricht sich mit Baby. „Das is’, wie wenn man ein wildes Tier zähmt“, erzählt er ihr, „Vielleicht kann ich damit ja Geld verdienen“, witzelt er. „Wildengel-Abrichter. Aber ihm gefällt das – ich glaub schon“, murmelt er.

Es ist ein Drahtseilakt, stellt Dean fest, zu viel Wirbel um ihn gibt Cas das Gefühl, inkompetent zu sein, zu wenig und schon denkt Cas, er sei allein und keiner bräuchte ihn, und Dean hat wahrscheinlich gar nicht gemerkt, wie sich Cas verändert hat, bis Sam ihn darauf anspricht.

„Er sieht, na ja, _glücklicher_ aus“, sagt Sam nachdenklich. „Nicht mehr so steif und förmlich.“

Da ist was dran, bemerkt Dean, und er fragt sich, ob Cas’ seltsame Förmlichkeit nicht vielleicht schon immer einfach nur Unsicherheit war, ob Cas einfach nur nicht sicher war, wo die stillschweigenden Grenzen zwischen ihnen liegen, denn Cas lächelt mittlerweile öfter und nimmt sogar ohne zu zögern den Trenchcoat ab.

Und Sams Worte lassen etwas in Deans Brust herum tollen, das sich ganz fürchterlich wie Stolz anfühlt, denn er hat das gemacht, er ist es, der gemacht hat, dass Cas so aussieht, und möglicherweise ist es nicht das Essen oder die Kleidung oder sonst irgendetwas, was Dean gemacht hat, vielleicht ist es einfach die Tatsache, dass Dean ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit, seine Fürsorge geschenkt hat, die einen solchen Wandel in Cas hervor gerufen hat.

Und es erscheint ihm einfacher, ein Fegefeuer voller Monster abzuschlachten, als Cas zu sagen, dass er ihm etwas bedeutet, deswegen tut Dean das einzige, was er tun kann, nämlich ihm, nach und nach, all die kleinen Dinge zu zeigen, mit denen er ihm helfen kann, wenn Cas ihn nur lässt.

Dann kommt der Tag, an dem Cas es ist, der auf Dean zukommt, anstatt andersherum, als Cas plötzlich neben ihm ist und den Kopf auf Deans Schulter legt und sein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo unter Deans Rippen dieses seltsame Gefühl aufleben lässt, das sich ziemlich deutlich anfühlt wie _Liebe_.

Und was es auch sein mag, es pflastert Deans Gesicht voll mit einem schiefen Lächeln und bringt ihn dazu, etwas zu tun, was er noch nie getan hat, und er legt sanft eine Hand auf Cas’ Brust, lässt seine Finger sich um die blaue Seide von Cas’ Krawatte wickeln.

Und was es auch sein mag, es lässt unmögliche Dinger fast natürlich erscheinen, und vielleicht ist es gar kein seltsames Gefühl, einen Kuss auf Cas’ Wange zu drücken.

„Is’ ja nich’ so, als wärst du nich’ wichtig“, erklärt er Baby langsam. „Es is’ halt nur so, dass er mich mehr braucht.“

Baby scheint das im Grunde nicht zu stören, und wenn irgendwer etwas dazu zu sagen haben sollte, dann ja wohl sie, also erzählt Dean ihr, wie Cas’ Hand sich nach oben schlich, um seine Wange dort zu berühren, wo Dean sie geküsst hatte, und wie Cas kein bisschen zögerte, bevor er lächelte, richtig lächelte, und Dean zurück küsste, geradewegs auf die Lippen.


End file.
